


Safest in the thorn's embrace

by LilDyke



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all-day-life, cute elise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDyke/pseuds/LilDyke
Summary: Thorns are not always meant to hurt, but also to protect others from predators. When Zyra saves Elise, the Spider Queen makes it her goal to show Zyra what it means to be more than just a carnivore plant.





	1. Saved by thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello together. Some might know me from other pages, but i will be more active here from now on (since i like this pages very much)  
> I abadoned the game mostly by now, since the community got even more toxic lately (and already was a lot) and i have to work too. But I don't want to abadon the pairings.
> 
> This fic is mostly just fluff for now, will get more spicy in future chapters.   
> enough talking. Enjoy!

„CRAP!" Elise hissed in pain, holding the deep scratches at her ribs. She lost way too much blood already. Crawling backwards into the dragon's pit did not help her either. She should have known better, but was too proud. Not long ago she was ganking on bot, helping Blitzcrank and Ashe to kill Draven. Unfortunately, when she asked for help to slay the dragon they both just laughed and went back to base. So she walked up the river to get the job done alone.

Warwick was stronger than her, but at least she could try to get some objectives for her team. She managed to slay the dragon alone, leaving her exhausted and wounded thought. Of course the wolf had to smell her, smelling her weakness. He jumped at her, hitting her with his long claws and injuring her quite badly. This wouldn't have happened if the botlane would have supported her.

"Crap" she repeated, her voice cracking from the immense pain she felt right now.

"You smell tasty today, Spider Queen" the beast grinned at her, his tone mocking. Elise wrinkled her nose, scowling.

"Just end it" she stated, bravely so. She know she couldn't get away anymore and she rather saw it coming than pathetically begging for mercy. He just grinned. Slowly but surely approaching her to make her feel even more uneasy. He grabbed her neck, pinning her against the wall of the dragon's pit.

"Squirm a bit" he grinned menacingly at her, his bad breath stroking around her nose.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste, ever heard of this?" she asked annoyed, waiting for him to finally release her. Her mocking worked, his growling becoming louder and angrier. He opened his mouth, baring his fangs that would kill her.

Suddenly he got pulled back. "WHAT THE-" he growled raging.

Before he could do anything thorny vines moved around him, tying him to the ground. He tried to struggle, but with every move the vines got tighter around him, stealing his breath. Not a second later some of the vines impaled him, killing him for sure.

Elise looked at the scenario in shock and awe, then at the woman behind it all. Zyra, the Rise of Thorns.

_She…she saved me. I properly should thank her_ she tought and opened her mouth. However, Zyra was faster to speak.

"Thanks for the prey" she said, stroking through the wild, red hair. Then already turning around and taking her leave.

"Wait!" Elise called out for her, but the other woman was too far away already to hear her. She sighed deeply and went back to base for now. If it wasn't for the plantwoman back then she would have died a miserable death to the feed of an animal.

The rest of the game went to her favor. Warwick was camping mid to get his revenge, but Zyra always managed to get out of dangerous situations and most likely killing someone or both, her opponent and Warwick. Elise had time to gank top and bot several times, as well as taking the wolf's stupidity and blind anger to her advantage in taking objectives.

Despite this all, her thoughts wandered to Zyra. She wanted to thank her, but never managed to get a calm minute to talk to her during the match. Either way they were in teamfights or she was heading to kill someone and seemingly couldn't be distracted while chasing her prey. Elise did not even realize that Ashe was destroying the Nexus, gaining victory for the team.

_NOW_ she thought, heading to Zyra at the base, but the other woman already teleported back into the locker rooms. "Oh come on! AAARG!"

She teleported after her, catching her finally.

"Hey Zyra! I wanted to thank you for saving me in the beginning" she smiled now. Zyra kept quite at that, just looking at her. After a few seconds she arched on brow, looking confused.

"Let me treat you to….what do you enjoy? A movie?" she asked nervously now. She did not know what the plantmage expected or if she did so at all.

"….Sure" the redhead agreed calmly. The Spider Queen's heart skipped a beat.

"At nine! I'm seeing you" she said hasty, walking away fast because she was afraid of anyone hearing her heartbeat right now.


	2. first time cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Keep in mind that the chapters are short because they were written fastly, just to make a few people smile. Sometimes we all need something that makes our day, that was my tribute for friends. So the chapters do vary in lenght, but overall will stay a bit short, with the extra amount of fluff :D
> 
> Enjoy!

She walked through her wardrobe, taking a deep breath and letting her gaze wander over the several dresses, tops and pants.

"Come on Elise. You've done this like a billion times already." She said to herself, scratching the back of her head clueless what to wear this evening. She wanted to look stunning, catching Zyra's full attention without taking her too much by surprise. The plantmage was still new to the institute and her new body, inexperienced with social manners and barely keeping company with the other champions.

The Spider Queen's plan was to get closer to the dangerous beauty. Albeit confused most of the time the other mage seemed to keep her head leveled in any situation, earning her deep respect and awe from Elise's side. However, normally she played everything cool as well, seducing men and women likewise with ease. But today she was nervous. It was not a date, at least she did not emphasize it could be and Zyra properly did not get the meaning of watching a movie together. She sighed again.

"Well, as long as I can learn a bit more about her, it should be fine, right?" she spoke to herself, a bit too loud thought.

"What's up darling? Allergic to pollen?" LeBlanc mocked her from the other side of the bedroom. Elise wrinkled her nose.

"Since when you are here, Evaine?"

"I told you to not call me this. And I'm here for quite a time, you spiderlings already warned you several times." Her mocking smile grew bigger as did Elise's annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood to play your games."

"Why no, of course not. But you do realize that bringing flowers to a date usually is a bit different?"

"EVAINE! Either way you help me finding something to wear or you fucking leave my room" Elise growled now. LeBlanc looked at her surprised, seemingly had not expected for her friend to lose her cool this fast.

"My my…" she mumbled under her breath and stood up from Elise's bed, walking through the wardrobe herself now. She picked up a few things and laid them down on the furniture around the bedroom. The Spider Queen watched her suspiciously.

"Calm down. I got it. You're serious about this, more than usually. But at this rate you're going to screw this up."

"Are you serious? I know how to seduce! How to lure someone in!"

"True, but does this plant know about sexuality?" Elise went quite at that. The other mage got a point.

"She is part human….as I am" she answered lowly after a while, playing with one of her children that crawled up on her shoulder. It skittered excited, giving LeBlanc the creeps. "Why I am friends with you again?"

"Cause even you get lonely when you can't make out with your mirror image." Now it was Elise mocking her a bit. She stopped right away thought, she still wanted Evaine's help and not her playing against her. Especially not when she was supposed to be on her date or whatever she could call it. After a while of arguing with the Deceiver she finally found her clothing for the evening. A simple black dress with a slit on her left leg to stay mobile and showing off for the plantmage. She wanted to catch her eyes after all without being to forward.

Her nervousness grew over time and it did not help that she could not see the redhead yet.

_What's taking her so long? Maybe she ditched me?_ She thought darkly, wrinkling her nose in frustration. A claw tipping on her shoulder made her jump and screech in shock.

"Ah….sorry?" a well-known voice apologies, a bit confused if she should. The hairs on Elise's neck rose from the echoing voice of her company.

"Ah no. It's alright. Just was lost in thoughts! Let's pick a nice movie and enjoy. Do you like popcorn or nachos? What to drink?" the half-spider said hasty, gesturing widely with her hands. Zyra just smiled calmly. "Just water."

After buying the tickets, drinks and some popcorn for herself, Elise calmed down a bit. The first minutes had been a hard challenge. The plant mage was wearing plain clothes, just a green jeans and a white button-up, but somehow managed to look gorgeous in this. The hair flowing over her shoulders like red silk and glowing eyes like liquid gold looking down on her. Zyra was rather tall for a woman, would be even without the thorns being her heels. And then there was this perfume. Fruity. Alluring. It took her a few seconds until she realized that the plant don't wear any other scent then her own.

"May I?" Zyra asked her, leaning in. The Spider Queen looked dumbfounded at her until she got what the other woman wanted. She nodded stiffly and held the Popcorn towards her, letting her taste it.

"You never eat popcorn before?" she asked curious and regretting such a stupid question right away. Golden orbs looked at her from the darkness of the room before the screen finally filled it with light and colors again.

"No. It's my first time in a cinema" Zyra answered, her voice monotone. Elise tilted her head a slight bit. This was her chance and she knew it. She just had to play it cool, but her mouth was faster and so she blurted out "I could show you everything humans enjoy!"

At first the plantmage was silent, taken by surprise at Elise's outburst. The other woman was caught in eternal inner screaming with the wish to get swallowed by a hole in the floor and never come back. This thoughts got less when Zyra smiled calmly, slowly easing her and nodding. She looked back at the screen then, following the action and leaving the situation uncommented.

The Spider Queen sighed lowly and relieved. She know it wasn't her doing that saved this awful moment, but was grateful to Vilemaw anyway. _She put me to ease… I guess her aura is rather aggressive_. Elise watched Zyra instead of the movie. The plantmage frowned once a while or smirked at something funny, her grinning mischievous at its finest. _And lovely…_

"That's the part where I have to thank you for the great evening, right?" Zyra guessed. Elise chuckled at that, being a lot calmer around the other woman after the movie. Also because she was a bit tired already.

"You don't have to thank me if it doesn't feel right for you to do. You may have to learn manners, but like you, I am no human, not anymore." It was Elise giving her a warm smile this time.

"You look awful, you're tired, aren't you? Go to bed and sleep well"

"That's not what you should say to a woman, Zyra. It's very impolite and could hurt called woman" Elise explained, playing sad at the last word and startled her. "I-I'm sorry!"

The spidermage laughed loudly at that. "Just joking. I know I need sleep. Nice dreams to you" she smiled and leaned in, pecking a kiss on her cheek before turning around and leaving.

_She is so clumsy with word…that's going to be so much fun and cute anyway_ she was gushing over the plantwoman, whistling happily into the night. Suddenly the kiss on the cheek jumped into her mind again. "OH CRAAAAAP!"

 


	3. The Deceiver's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still uploading this. Currently writing on a deeper story, so enjoy this in the meanwhile :)

She groaned annoyed by the sun that shined into her face, eagerly working on waking her up. Elise turned around, pulling the blanket over her head to hide from the light. Her bed creaked again when something sat down on it. She felt her children taking their leaves.

"Good morning, you love-stricken spider" LeBlanc chimed teasingly, earning another groan. "Stand up, I have good news for you."

Elise growled lowly and showed her the middle finger. "It's too early for your stupid ideas and breaking news."

"Oh my, how unfortunate. And here I was thinking you'd enjoy the view of a half-naked plant" she acted innocently. The Deceiver watched the other woman, knowing from the silence that she was all ears now. A victorious grin played around her lips. "There is a pool party this weekend. Not like she wears anything anyway, but maybe you can convince her to do some photosynthesis next to the pool? Showing off what you got."

Normally Elise would snap at her for this silly comment, but did not. Evaine could see her friend gripping the blanket, hard. She seemed unusual nervous.

"Elise?" she addressed her in concern.

"Hm?"

"You're alright?" she asked and moved when the Spider Queen suddenly sat up. She just nodded and scooted out of bed. LeBlanc kept quiet for now, watching her friend disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for the day. "My my…"

Elise was not fully awake yet when she sat in the canteen, eating her breakfast. Lost in thoughts and distracted by her search for a certain redhead.

"She is not here" she mumbled, biting her thumb nail frustrated.

"What do you expect? I never saw her eating here. She keeps out of the crowd most of the times. That's why you should ask her if she wants to come to the party. You have exactly two more days for this. Didn't you say you're so good in seducing?" LeBlanc stated bluntly. It actually was fun to watch the Spider Queen becoming desperate over such a thing. She normally went on dates as it was something casual like brushing teeth. Mostly for the free food and booze. "Are you a teenager?"

Elise growled angrily and turned her back towards LeBlanc who started laughing. "Really now?" No answer.

"Okay okay, I help you." Again no answer. "Oh come on!"

Elise stood up slowly and took her leave. The purplette sighed and snatched the donut off the tray that the other woman had left behind. "I can't believe myself, but I have to get them together."

Meanwhile the Spider Queen was going for a stroll. She needed fresh air to free her head. LeBlanc was right and that upset her. She saw Zyra half-nude all the time and she went to dates at least twice a week, but all of the sudden it felt so different. For once she felt trapped in a spider's web. "Oh Vilemaw, I think I'm going crazy." A long, agonized sigh.

"Why is that?" a well-known voice echoed in her ear. A warm shiver running down her spine, before a colder one followed while she was taken by surprise. "Zyra!?"

"That's my name" she approved and nodded, not paying much attention to the red cheeks of the other woman.

"You scared me."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"It's fine…" Elise spoke a bit nervous, scratching the back of her head, unable to think of anything productive to say. The thick, fruity scent filling her nose, bemusing her.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrapped around her neck, taking her into a headlock. She looked at Zyra who was taken the same way, clawing into the arm of the one holding her. She could see the slight shock in her eyes, feeling trapped and threatened. The plantmage was not used to the playful scuffling humans did.

"Ow. God damn. Watch you thorns little flower" LeBlanc hissed, watching her blood dripping down from her arm. "Just wanted to ask you both to come to the pool party on Saturday."

"Pool party?" Zyra asked and pulled her claws out of the Deceiver's skin, but struggling until she freed herself from the grip. She stroke through her hair and knit her petal like brows. "This Saturday?"

"Exactly. Elise is coming too. I'm sure she would like to spend some time with you there and she's paying your drinks" she tried to convince her, flashing her nicest smile. Zyra tilted the head at the glare the Spider Queen was giving the other woman. She did not understood, but did not give it too much thought. She properly missed something in between. "Why not. I come."

Elise perked her ears. "Great! I mean… it will be fun."

"It will. Well then children, the mom is off" LeBlanc smiled and let go of Elise, bowing like she would be on stage. She then disappeared, just leaving mist behind. Again the plantmage tilted her head confused.

"Is she always like this?" she asked.

"Yup. Don't ask. Not even I understand her" Elise was quick to answer, endorphin pumping through every cell in her body. The redhead smiled at that and shrugged. "Fair enough. If you excuse me. I have to go for now. See you around later, latest on Saturday I guess."

Elise just nodded and watched her going. Long, elegant legs making her hips and firm butt sway with every step. She bit her lip hard at that. "I'm going to kill Evaine for this….and then worship her as my love totem."


	4. Pool Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter for you guys

„Green?" Elise asked a bit troubled.

"Hell no! Red or black."

"You are sure? I think Zyra likes green."

"Naturally yes, but this color doesn't fit you at all. Take a black or red bikini" LeBlanc broke down the discussion about which bikini Elise should wear. Named woman was getting nervous again, grabbing her tights and stomach skeptical. The purplette groaned annoyed and rolled her eyes. "You are thin with just the right amount on curves. Now get your lazy ass in the bikini, the party already started."

Elise gave a frown at this, moving into the bath and changing her underwear into a black bikini. Showing enough to catch every man's gaze, but covering everything important.

"Ready to go finally?" LeBlanc asked, moving from on foot to the other impatiently.

"Yeah yeah…" Elise waved her hand annoyed and followed the other woman out of the room, out of the building and finally to the pools of the institute. Music already played and some of the men had already a few drinks. Gragas was one of them and nothing she needed to see at the pool. She frowned at the sight a little. She was not that superficial, but something about Gragas just made her stomach revolt. It was not his bigger belly, but also the way he paraded around and mostly completely drunk and awfully flirty. Sadly not in a good way.

"Ah there she is" LeBlanc said and pushed Elise in the direction.

"Stop pushing!" she hissed annoyed. "I am going!"

She growled and walked pass Gragas, somehow managing to avoid an arm around her waist and the smell of alcohol in her nose. Zyra was laying down on a sun lounger, seemingly enjoying the warmth and light the sun spent today. _If she really uses photosynthesis_? The spidermage asked herself curious. _If so, is she affected by the seasons? Does she actually need sunlight to survive? Does her hair loose color when she don't get enough?_

So many questions ran through her mind, but no answers. The only one able to answer would be Zyra herself, because Elise could not remember her being very close to anyone. Sometimes she had seen Maokai moving around the other planthuman. A bit jealousy overcame her now. _Is she close with him maybe?_

She shook off the idea for now. After all, she did not made any progress yet nor did she showed her true intention. She was not lying to her, she really wanted to become friends and show her the world of humans, but underneath she planned to catch Zyra's full attention.

"Your child likes me" the well-known voice echoed in her ears. The Spider Queen got caught off-guard by the beauty. Her bikini was green, naturally. A sheer drapery around her hip, giving her full view on these gorgeous long legs and still playfully seemed to hide them just a tad bit. She needed a few seconds until she realized what she meant. One of her spiderlings sat on the plantmage stomach, skittering pleased while the thornlike nails scratched softly under its chin. She was petting one of her spiderlings!

"So, you're not afraid of spiders?" she asked her. Somehow she knew, but she did not expect her to actually pet one like others would cats and dogs.

"No, I like them. When I was part of the jungle, a plant in my pure form, spiders and insects used to live under my leaves and vines, protected by them. My scent used to attract vermin but they ate them, protecting my leaves and petals" She told her with a smile. Elise's heart skipped a beat. "You could say perfectly-" "symbiotic" Elise ended the sentence and smiled warmly. She couldn't remember when she last felt so calm and content. She saw the headfins of her beloved plantmage twitching a little.

"I get us something to drink" she announced and walked off to the bar, taking two drinks. One with a fruity, strong flavor and the other mild. She let Zyra choice and as expected she took the second one. Elise made notes in her brain about this. _So she prefers things with less flavor and smell._

After a while of just sitting together, drinking and talking a bit, LeBlanc showed up. She seemed a bit bored. She spent most of the time until now to drink a bit and discussing with Swain. "Hey lazybutts. How about we join the fun in the water?"

"No, thank you" Elise refused and shook her head. The purplette sighed and gripped her wrist, trying to pull her, but she was stubborn. However, something suddenly made her loose the floor under her feet, swinging her up in the air, strong arms under her legs and back holding her up. Shocked she looked up into Zyra's face, who grinned predatory while moving towards the pool.

"Oh no….NO!" she screamed, but already too late. But instead of getting thrown in the plantmage jumped in as well. The cold water cooled off her cheeks a bit. She came back to the surface and looked into the predatory grin again, her headfins moving. She seemed amused. A lot actually.

"Fine, you got me" Elise sighed playfully and chuckled, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're stronger than you look."

"Not really, you're just incredible light" she answered, laughing lowly. She never saw her laugh before and she knew it was because of her. Warmth spreading through every cell in her body. Again a step closer to this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, next chapter, more cute Elise  
> Also writing, drawing and such are just hobbies of mine, so if you feel like supporting me check out my little experiment with webcomics: https://tapastic.com/series/Wastelands-Rules. For those who know Tapastic or want to create an account, i don't mind likes, comments and shares as well as maybe Tipping. Same goes for fanfictions :)
> 
> Now enjoy!

„That was surprisingly much fun today" the Deceiver admitted and laid down on the couch, shooing some of the spiderlings away beforehand. She got used to them, but still felt creep out by their presence on her body or right next to her. As long as they stayed away everything was fine for her, and them. Elise sighed exhausted but happily, letting herself fall on the bed. A slow nod was all she gave as affirmation. She had her doubts at first, but the pool party went great after all. So great that she was quite drunk and happy now.

After Zyra jumped into the pool with her she got a bit braver. Soon after joining the fun in the water she also got challenged in a cavalier combat from Lux sitting on Garen's shoulders. At first she wanted to decline, thinking of this idea as childish and embarrassing, but the plantmage had other plans. She enjoyed to learn more about humans and their ways to kill time. So she dived and came back to surface, lifting Elise up on her shoulders. There was no point in arguing with Luxanna then. So she fought. To her surprise Zyra not only could carry her on her shoulders with ease, but also navigate quick and strong enough to bring Elise back into balance when she was about to fall.

In the end they won because Lux fell down first from his shoulders in the water with a loud splash.

"Hey, this was cool. I didn't know you had it in you" LeBlanc said nonchalantly, speaking with Zyra. Her headfins started to move again at the praise she received.

"Indeed. You are sure you never done this before?" Elise asked, looking down on the redhead. Her heart skipped a beat when this woman looked up to her with a soft smile on her lips, yellow orbs looking with her eyes.

"Pretty sure, yes. But it's not hard to get the rules" she answered honestly. But her smile grew into a predatory grin. _Oh oh…_

As Elise had thought Zyra threw her off her shoulders, leaving her just enough time to take a breath before finding herself under water again. She opened her eyes, searching for the plantmage and pulling her under water as soon as she found her. Long, red waves of hair tickled over her sides and arms, making her blush easily. She could see the air escaping Zyra's lungs when she started to laugh heartily. She couldn't hear it, but see. And she liked what she saw. The normal serious expression on her face completely missing. Making space for softer features and the most catching laugh she ever saw.

"She likes you, you know?" these words broke her free from her flashback. The Spiderqueen looked at LeBlanc confused. The other woman laughed slightly. "Don't tell me you didn't realized that. You really are a teenager on her first crush, how sweeeeeet."

"Don't you dare making fun of me!" she hissed, blushing. The Purplette laughed louder now, but calming down after a few seconds.

"Okay. But can't you tell? She is at ease when you are around. She smiles and laughs. And her eyes are glued to you" she told her, her smile becoming warm all of the sudden. "I can't believe it. My daughter finally grows into a woman" she played around, teasing her friend a bit more. She barely dodged the flying pillow.

"You are sure?" Elise asked more serious now, hugging the other pillow.

"Geez, you're helpless."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"You really lost it."

"EVAINE! What the hell are you talking about?" Her lips curled up into a snarl.

"Anyway, you're having a date tomorrow, no?"

"A date? Wait! WHAT!?" she gasped, completely shocked. The Deceiver smirked at her. Elise sat there so helpless, as if she never heard of this word before. LeBlanc would lie if she said that she didn't had fun.

"I asked Zyra if she wants to eat dinner at Pantheon's. Tomorrow night. With you. At 8pm. Just the two of you" she explained to her, emphasizing every fact slowly for Elise. "Also, she said yes. Happily so."

She bit into her pillow and tried to muffle her squeals, rolling from one side to the other. Her face was red as a tomato, even her ears got a few shades darker. _I've got another date with her_ was all she could think right now and she couldn't care less that her friend saw her like this. She would deny it later of course, but for now she was just drunk and stupidly happy and much too overjoyed. The other mage laughed amused, but stood up then. "I'm going back to my room. You should catch some sleep and get sober. You need to decide what you want to wear."

With this LeBlanc left the room, grinning to herself. She really wished things would work out, because she enjoyed seeing Elise like this. It was way too amusing. "Let's have some fun with these two."


	6. Date with a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff...YAAAY! ahaha  
> the real story will take a bit more time to launch, since RL sucks and hates me :)  
> enjoy!

"Perfect" LeBlanc said proud of her own support she gave Elise with her choice of what to wear for the date. "I would take you home if I were Zyra.

Elise blushed at this thought and bit her lip hard. _Taking me home_ she thought with a perverted satisfaction and wild image running through her head. Her body felt hotter all of the sudden. _How would it be? Making love with the plantmage. Would she be even shy? Or rather primal? Does she even wants sex out of mating season? Wait…do plants have a particular mating season?_ she asked herself curious. The Deceiver recognized it and chuckled in a mocking tone. "Get a hold of yourself, you perv!"

She barely managed to dash away when a spiderling jumped in her direction, commanded by Elise. She heard her growl loudly. "And keep this growling for your bedtime". The smirk was too wide and once again Elise asked herself why she was friends with Evaine in the first place. Deep down she knew it. She trusted her and she could rely on her.

But for now it was time to go and get to know Zyra more. And to convince her with the black, elegant but sexy dress to take her out on another date again. That was the plan. However, a beautiful mage with red hair and eyes like liquid fire let her forget about this fast. Zyra wore a dark green long dress. The slit on the right side letting her peek on a gorgeous long leg. Luring and promising. The green fabric hugging her figure tightly. A nicely shaped bosom followed by a slim waist and falling over a firm rear, hips with just the right amount of curves, despite the rather sportive bodyform.

Zyra sat down opposite from her and took the menu, looking through it quickly, then slower. She seemed to have problems to decide what she wanted to eat and drink.

"Don't worry about money, take what you prefer" Elise assured her with a gentle smile, earning a nervous look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _Only the best for you, my lovely plant_ she thought but was too shy to actually say it out loud. _Also I gladly pay a lot of money to see you like this…I don't trust my self-control tonight…_

They ended up ordering both a rib-eye steak each and some red wine. The Spiderqueen was amused. She knew there were carnivorous plants and still being able to watch a plant, in fact Zyra still was one and ever would be, eating meat seemed kind of funny to her. They wouldn't have to wait long, because they both shared the habit of eating her beef English, bloody. The waiter filled their glasses with the expensive wine Elise had chosen and also placed another drink additionally for free. Most likely because everything else here was pricey, but Elise couldn't care less right now. She wanted to take her somewhere fancy, somewhere worth.

"So…ehm? What hobbies do you have?" she asked Zyra while they would wait for their food.

"Gardening, mostly. And listening to music while I do." She answered with a smile.

"Ah, I once read, that's one of my hobbies by the way, that plants enjoy music and grow better while listening. So I kind of figured you would like music and…I mean….OH! Not that you have to like music because you are a plant! PART plant… I mean…please kill me right now" she stuttered nervously after messing up. She couldn't even look into Zyra's eyes and missed the amused sparkle in the fierce, orange orbs. A chilly hand brushed over her right forearm and made her body hairs raise, goose bumps following.

She looked up to the plantmage to see a beautiful face beaming in a more beautiful smile. "Calm down. There is nothing bad about what you said. I am human now, yes. But only one part. I am still a plant. My body looks similar to a human female, but is a lot different. I don't get offended. In Fact I am very proud of what I am."

Elise took a deep breath to collect her thoughts again and nodded, glad to not have messed up as much as she thought. Now all her concentration could linger on the hand on her arm. Zyra's skin texture was beyond all comparison. Slightly colder than her own, but soft as silk, like being caressed by a rose petal. A foreign, but welcomed feeling. _Her skin on mine would feel so good, so right…._

Instead of the wine she first took a sip of the other drink and licked her lips, it was surprisingly good despite her not being able to place the taste at all. She tried to keep up the conversation, having a few awkward moments. She never really cared to get to know her dates and Zyra's presence made her loose her train of words and thoughts more than just once.

In the end, she discovered a few things on the other mage. Her humor was kind of black and she liked it, not having to worry about what to joke. And not only did she like music and gardening, but also taking long walks in the forests. She told her about a nice place she found and even invited Elise. The spider queen nodded overly motivated, feeling her head becoming dizzy at the fast movement. She looked at the half empty wine glass. _Can't I even stand my liquor anymore?_

She let the glass rest and took the other tea-like drink instead. There plates were long empty, but they still both refused to ask for the bill, enjoying the company of each other. However, Elise got the feeling that the alcohol hit her quite hard. When Zyra drank the tea her eyes shot open in surprise.

"Whats up? Saw something you like?" Elise teased, bending forward in her tipsy state. Realization hit the other woman.

"Elise, can I ask you something?" she started, but eventually didn't waited for her answer before speaking again. "You're part spider, right?"

Elise nodded, looking puzzled at her.

"And you drank the tea?"

Again a nod.

"You know it's Guarana?" she asked her. A confused look washed over Elise's face. "It's a tea with a lot of coffin in it."

Finally, Zyra saw a hint of understanding in the Spiderqueen's eyes. Spider's got drunk on coffin. The reason why Elise never drank coffee in the morning, unlike LeBlanc. _Oh…_ Elise thought and sighed loudly. That explained why she felt so tipsy from half a glass of red wine. She blushed ashamed and wished for a hole to sink. But Zyra just smiled warmly and asked for the bill now.

"I bring you home" she stated and her tone didn't let the other woman argue at all. So Elise kept quiet and just nodded. She barely was able to pay the bill, because Zyra did the attempt to do so. "I invited you!" she protested and with a sigh the plantmage gave up, chuckling amused.

On their way home Elise leaned against Zyra more than she had to, but she would just excuse this with the coffin. She wanted to feel her close, just for a bit more. Despite her little mistake she had more fun today than on a usual date. At her door she fished her keys out of her purse and tried to unlock. A soft hand took them away after missing the lock too often and unlocked it for her instead. They entered and Zyra did her best to navigate to her bed in the darkness. She laid Elise on top of it and undressed her shoes. "Lift up your arms."

Elise did as commanded and felt her dress being lifted. Before she could protest it covered her face already and then got pulled off completely. Her cheeks were on fire.

"This should do. Go to sleep" the Rise of Thorns said and smiled down on the drunk woman. She leaned in and kissed her forehead before leaving Elise's quarters. Dumbfounded the Spiderqueen looked up to her ceiling for what seemed like hours, but was closer to a few seconds, before finally falling asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed so far. Next chapter will be out very soon. I'll update the ones i already have frequently while writing on a new one.   
> Please keep in mind that every one enjoys kudos or critic. I'd like to know what you think. Thank you :)


End file.
